Torch
The torch is a type of tool found in Indev onward since the support for dynamic lighting and is the simplest placeable source of light, being very easy to craft. Behavior Torches act as if they are not there, and players are able to walk over it. Being a non-solid block, this even prevents sand and gravel from falling down past a square with a torch on it. sand or gravel break when they fall on top of a torch. If sand or gravel is placed directly above a torch, they act as if they were on any other solid material, allowing them to be used as environmental triggers, such as airlocks. When being placed in water, the torch breaks due to the water closing in on it. Obtaining Crafting |product2 = |box1-5 = /Charcoal |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-2= /Charcoal |box2-5= |box2-8= }} Natural Generation Torches can be found in abandoned mineshafts, strongholds, villages, woodland mansions, bonus chests, and the End's exit portal. They can also be found in the majority of mineshaft chest minecarts. Trivia *In 1.8, if one pays very close attention to the light emitted by a torch, one can see that it slightly flickers, like a real flame. *If a block falls onto a torch (sand or gravel or dragon egg), it breaks the block and gives a player the resource, but the gravel will not drop flint. However, if the torch is placed quickly enough after removing the base of a stack of gravity-obeying blocks, the stack remains in place. *If torches are put near ice, it ultimately melts the ice after a moment or two. *Torches cannot be placed on top of ice and leaves. *Torches share the same light level that a locked chest emits. *In Java Edition, players can put torches in their offhand. Thus, allowing the player to be able to freely use tools without having to scroll through the hotbar to place torches. *If water or lava flows on top of or around the torch, the torch will be turned into an item. *Players can make gravel or sand stay still if there is a torch below it. *Torches were planned to be removed and replaced by lanterns in 1.4, but the lantern was dismissed until 1.14, and the torch remained in use. *Notch wanted to add the feature of torches running out and relighting it with flint and steel, but the community voted against that. *If players put a torch on the underside of a block, it will appear on the ground directly below it. *A dragon egg will be broken if it falls on top of a torch, dropping itself as an item. *Placing a torch at face level underwater will create a temporary air block, allowing a player to regain their breath. Bugs *Before 1.7, naturally generated torches in an abandoned mineshaft would not emit light. This could be fixed by placing a block next to or near the torch. This is referred to as a "lighting error." *If torches are naturally generated in a village (on the sides of stripped wood blocks), they have a chance of not being on the wood. Category:Blocks Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Items Category:Luminous Blocks Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Animated Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Partial Blocks Category:Crafting